


Young

by ringledear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringledear/pseuds/ringledear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marauder era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Why in the name of Merlin do they think Evans will make a suitable head girl" James groaned "She is just as bad as us, probably worse!"

"Prongs you can't say anything mate I mean I get it with Evans, she's popular, smart, kind and she doesn't get caught" Sirius sighed. This was the third rant James had begun since term started, and it was only Monday.

"Alright boys!" Lily Evans exclaimed before sitting down next to James. Her partners in crime, Emmeline Vance, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Prewett followed her lead. The girls were like sisters. The boys were fairly certain the girls had their own map. Unlike the Marauders, the girls never showed off. The marauders all said their Hellos and made small talk while James banged his head against the oak table.

"Oi Potter" Lily said as she prodded his rib, when he lifted his head she continued. "You alright?" Lily looked at him, worry evident in her face.

"I'm fine Evans, just a bit of a headache." James thought he wasn't technically lying, he did have a rather sore headache but lily was the one who caused it. He quickly added "Thanks for asking though." Lily studied him for a moment.

"Oh its fine, I used to think about being a healer after Hogwarts. Tried learning a few spells. I'm actually quite good with headaches, here just let me try" Lily Pointed her wand at him. He filched slightly, he knew better than anyone not the get her bad side when she had her wand. "Calm down potter, I'm great at this." When he stopped squirming she held her wand up towards his head and quietly said "Episkey." His sore head disappeared magically.

"Thanks Evans, but i swear that's the spell for minor injuries not headaches" James looked at her curiously.

"Yes i know, but i tried it on Alice last year when she had cramp and it works" Lily retorted quickly.

"She does it for us all the time now" Marlene added, winking at Lily.

"So Evans, I heard you and Diggory broke up, three weeks was quite long by your standards was it not" Sirius looked towards Lily smirking. Lily face became tinted with pink before she blurted out "He was a good snogger so i kept him around a bit longer okay."

"If you're looking for a good snog, i could always show you my favorite broom closet?" Sirius looked over at James with a huge grin plastered on his face. 

"In your dreams Black" Lily snorted "I don't snog friends." James only relaxed slightly.

"Come on we better get to potions, we're late" Emmeline said suddenly, breaking off her conversation with Remus.

"Oh shit" Lily exclaimed "Oh wait i forgot, i don't really care"

"Lils its the first day back" Emmeline argued.

"Slughorn loves me, he will hardly care when i say it was head duties." Lily smiled at the group.

"What about us?" Peter asked. 

"We say you guys were helping us pitch an idea about something top secret to dumbledore" Lily said, the plan already formed. " He can't ask questions because it's 'top secret' so it will be fine"


	2. Scared Potter?

It was Tuesday night before the girls got a chance to hang out with the marauders. Normally the two groups were just friends but this year the both had friends they intended to push together. 

"You know we haven't done anything in celebration for returning to school, especially since its our last year" Marlene said. 

"You are so right. we need to celebrate right now!" Alice added.

"What about the thing we done as a end of fifth year celebration?" Emmeline suggested.

"Skinny Dipping." All four girls chorused at once.

"Yeah right, no way. We would have saw if you had" Sirius all but shouted.

"We done it at like 3 in the morning so i highly doubt it" Lily said. 

"We are doing this then?" Alice asked.

"Bloody right we are" Lily replied.

"We can come right, i get that you'll be naked but its nothing we haven't all seen before. its actually nothing the whole school hasn't seen before" Remus asked.

"I still can't believe we done that dare" Marlene said. 

"Prongs didn't you get up and leave as soon as Evans walked in" Sirius asked "Which is strange since dares like that are right up your street." 

"If i didn't know any better i would think that you were angry at people seeing Lily naked?" Remus asked, trying to hold back his grin. 

"Fuck off, i just had to take a piss" James replied before shoving Remus. 

"Can we just get on with this or is Potter going to get mad that Lily has to take her clothes off in front of people beside himself"

James spluttered "Of course not lets get going right now" 

"Oh i know the perfect passage out of the school" Lily put in. 

"The one behind that handsome portrait one the first floor?" Emmeline asked.

"You read my mind" Lily smiled back. 

No longer than 15 minuets later the group of eight were gathered round the edge of the lake taking off various items of clothing. Eventually everyone was left in their underwear. Everyone was slightly red and becoming increasingly self conscious. Lily huffed and unclipped her bra, she heard James' sharp intake of breath and smirked to herself. She slipped out of her knickers turned to James and said "Scared Potter?" James turned red but become defiant. 

"Never" He then pulled his boxers down, trying not to show the embarrassment on his face. 

"Prove it" with this Lily held out her hand. James took it, ignoring the loud laughter of his friends. Lily pulled him into a run and eventually they both jumped, with their hands clasped, into the cold depths of the black lake.


	3. The black lake was not named after Sirius Black.

"Marlene I swear on my dear mothers life that this lake is named after the proud and noble house of Black" Sirius told Marlene. 

"That would be great Sirius if you didn't hate your mother" Marlene raised her eyebrows. 

"Okay fine but i can still ride the giant squid" Sirius added. 

"Yeah and Lily kissed Snape" Marlene told him. James spun around with wild eyes towards Lily. 

"DID YOU!" James yelled. 

"OF COURSE NOT YOU BLOODY IDIOT" Lily shouted back before calming and adding "He tried to once but i punched him in the face" If anything James looked more livid. 

"Guys we should probably head in, any longer in this water and my balls might freeze off" Remus announced.

"Charming" Said a sharp voice from the darkness on the bank. All eight kids turned toward the voice, shocked and frankly scared. 

"Who is there, I'm warning you i went to a karate lesson once" Lily told the voice. 

"You will not address me in such a manner miss Evans. I am your professor so i suggest you listen to me" Mcgonagall appeared from the darkness. The kids all dived towards their clothing. Once they were all fully dressed Mcgonagall began speaking again. 

"While i certainty do not agree with this type of behavior. Especially from perfects and heads, I have been sent here to collect you for Professor Dumbledore" She continued "He wishes to speak to you all as soon as possible." 

Lily couldn't help but feel disappointed . The first time she gets sent to Dumbledore for breaking rules and its for skinny dipping. Of all the pranks the girls have pulled of all the illegal spells. They got caught skinny dipping. She walked slowly to his office behind Mcgonagall and she could tell her friends felt the same way. 

Mcgonagall stopped at the entrance to his office and quickly muttered the password "bonbons" before leading the children to their headmaster. 

"Children, please take a seat and a lemon drop" Dumbledore began. "We have a very important issue to discuss" 

Everyone looked at each other in confusion before the head master continued. 

"First may i ask, what are your plans for after school?"


	4. You want us to what?

"With all due respect we intend to fight in the war, after that we have no clue." James said. They group had discussed this before. It was after they experienced the most horrid thing in their whole life's so far. That was seeing a first year muggle born being told that her whole family had been killed for sending their daughter to Hogwarts despite being warned against it by minor death eaters. Only their whole group knew the full story since the heads had been informed so they could comfort accordingly. 

"Very noble Mr potter, very noble indeed" Dumbledore nodded. 

"Thank you sir" Lilly said. Everyone was shifting in their seats uncomfortably. Was he going to punish them for their little stunt? If so could he get on with it. Sirius looked ready to burst with questions. Dumbledore seemed to sense this he continued speaking. 

"Well Mr Black ask away" 

"Sir what is this about, are you going to punish us or what. I know we shouldn't have jumped into the lake this late and in this weather. In our defense, it was all the girls idea and if it makes you feel better we used heat charms, courtesy of the amazing Lily." He paused to wink " Professor i need to know whats happening but please don't expel us, my parents will have a field day and i don't want to do anything that makes them happy." All the kids stood gaping slightly at him. Professor Dumbledore didn't seem surprised. He just sat back chuckling. 

"I will let you know Mr Black that i have no intentions of punishing you and your friends for a bit of youthful rule breaking but may i ask you not to do it again or my dear Minnie might have to deal out some detentions" He continued "I brought you here to ask you all to join the order of the phoenix, a secret operation to bring down Voldemort and his followers." 

You could have heard a pin drop. The atmosphere in the room was tense as everyone held in a breath. This was it. This is what they had been waiting for to help fight. It wasn't even a question that they were all joining. 

"We're in sir" Lily spoke on behalf of them all. 

"Well welcome to the order. Please keep in mind that you cannot tell a soul outside this room about it." Dumbledore said

Walking away from Dumbledore's office that night the group felt euphoric. Terrified but in a good way. They had just became solders, children fighting a war. They walked back to their common room silently. Wild thoughts rushing through their heads. James nudged Lily, "Hey are you okay" He said. "I'm fine honestly just scared and excited" She replied "Yeah same" He sighed, she nudged him. "What about you" "What about me?" "Well are you okay?" Lily and James were the only two left in the common room, everyone else had went straight to bed. "I'm great and bloody terrified" "I get it, i probably get it more than anyone, being a mudblood and all" Lily shuddered "All summer i was worried that they would come to kill me" James went pale. "Lily I swear to you i wont let you die unless I'm six feet under first" "Thanks James but i don't need protection, I can stay alive without a man protecting me" "I didn't say you couldn't" "Yeah but keep in mind i don't want you taking curses for me, i couldn't imagine anything worse" "I'm sure you can imagine worse than someone trying to protect you Lily" "No i couldn't imagine anything worse than you being in pain because of me" Lily paused "Goodnight James" "Goodnight Lily"


End file.
